Many people increasingly rely on the internet for finding and viewing media. News organizations and other media companies release media content on traditional media channels, such as television, as well as on the internet. Traditional media channels have conventionally been exclusive to large media companies due to the high barrier to entry for broadcasting. Thus, people may confer a sense of authenticity to media broadcast through traditional media channels. Internet media channels have a low barrier to entry for broadcasting, allowing smaller companies and individuals to highly accessible media content. People may confer a similar sense of authenticity to such media content, particularly if the media content is associated with well-known figures.
However, advances in video editing, artificial intelligence, and natural language processing have given rise to technology that can significantly alter media content. Voice synthesizing technology allows the creation of voice clips of someone's speech, essentially creating spoken words of a person who has not actually spoken those words. Video editing with artificial intelligence allows replacing a one person's face for another in a video. It is now possible to create videos of persons doing and/or saying things without having the person actually do or say the things. Thus, it is possible to forge various media streams, such as video or audio, of persons doing or saying things the person has never done or said.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for authenticating a multimedia stream.